Et pourtant
by Sylphaangels
Summary: Song Fic - Quand Hermione tente desesperement d'oublier un homme


**Juste un petit OS, ça y est je me lance. Alors évidemment Harry et son univers n'est pas à moi et je sais il y a surement des fautes mais je fais de mon mieux :S désolé**

**Song fic donc sur la chanson de Calogero, j'espère que vous apprécierai.**

_Une tasse de thé  
La chaise est un peu bancale  
Ce n'est pas bien rangé  
Je sais_

Rien de bien original  
Le piano est accordé  
Aux fenêtres un ciel, des étoiles

Je m'évade

Et je pense à vous. A notre histoire. A ce que vous m'avez appris. A vos lèvres qui m'ont embrassé une fois, une fois seulement. J'aurais aimé que notre histoire dure, que vous ne me laissiez pas toute seule. Et pourtant, je le savais et pourtant, j'aurais tellement voulu espérer. _  
_  
_C'est d'ici de ce nid que je vous dis ma vie  
Tous mes dénis, mes envies  
Que j'attends, que j'entends passionnément  
Que je prie  
Indécis, décidément des si j'en ai tant  
Mes cris je vous les dédie  
C'est d'ici de ce nid  
D'ici que je vous écris_

C'est ma thérapie. Mon psychomage m'a dit que cela m'aiderait. Et pourtant, cela me fait juste mal de penser à vous, à vous qui n'existait plus.

_Si tu veux visiter  
On en fait vite le tour  
J'aime cette lumière l'été_

Des machines bizarres  
Des cahiers bleus raturés  
Là c'était ma première guitare  
Tu vois

Je ne sais pas si tu t'y plairait après tout je ne connais pas vraiment tes goûts, tu est parti avant même que notre histoire commence. Et qui c'est, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais commencé.

Ca y est, je me perds encore, et pourtant j'ai essayé de ne pas perdre le fil. Je vais commencer par le commencement.

J'étais bien jeune à l'époque, mais j'avais déjà remarquer tout ce que vous avez d'exceptionnel quand les autres élèves ne voyaient qu'un professeur ingrat. Et pourtant, je vous ai haïe. Quand vous vous acharnez sur Harry, quand vous l'avez renvoyé de vos cours d'Occlumencie. Ou quand vous avez blessez Lupin. Et pourtant à la lumière de vos souvenirs, je ne peut plus vous détestez après tout le courage que vous avez fait preuve tout au long de votre vie.

Mais sentiments, je ne sais pas quand ils ont commencé à changer. Enfin si, mais à ce moment là je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je tombais amoureuse de vous. Il a pourtant fallu de quelques secondes, quand je vous est aperçu, seul dans votre salle de classe. J'avais oublié quelque chose, aujourd'hui je ne sais plus, peut-être une plume, ou un parchemin. Pas un livre en tout cas, ça ne me ressemble pas.

Si vous m'aviez surpris, vous m'en auriez voulu. Vous étiez tellement triste, tellement mal. Vous ne ressembliez plus au même homme, et vous m'avez touché. Saviez-vous déjà, que vous deviez tuer notre Dumbledore. Surement. Et pourtant à l'époque, je pensais juste avoir compris d'où vous venez votre cynisme légendaire. Et honnêtement, la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire était de vous consoler mais vous l'auriez vraiment très mal pris.

Cette vision m'a beaucoup perturbé, plus que je ne pensais. Vous hantiez mes journées, mes nuits et chose possible, mes cours. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, car l'inattention est impardonnable en potions, surtout en sixième année.

_C'est d'ici de ce nid que je vous dis ma vie  
Tous mes dénis, mes envies  
Que j'attends, que j'entends passionnément  
Que je prie  
Indécis, décidément des si j'en ai tant  
Mes cris je vous les dédie  
C'est d'ici de ce nid  
D'ici que je vous écris_

J'avoue j'ai aussi bâclé ma retenue, car j'étais occupé à essayer de poser ma vision sur le professeur que j'avais en face de moi. Et quand vous vous êtes approché de moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur vous. D'abord hésitante mais devant votre manque de réaction, je l'ai approfondi et finalement nos langues se sont mélangées. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas osé vous regarder et je me suis enfuie.

Voilà, notre histoire, enfin si on peu l'appelait comme ça. Car il ne s'est rien passé de plus, vous ne m'avez pas mis d'autres retenues, et je n'ai pas osées venir vous voir. Et aujourd'hui, mes nuits sont peuplées de mes regrets. La suite tout le monde l'a connait, la fin de Dumbledore, notre fuite à travers le pays et la défaite de Voldemort.

_C'est d'ici des ces nuits, de ces doubles vie que naissent mots et mélodies_

Personne ne sait, personne n'est au courant de mes sentiments. Peut-être Harry et Ron, peut-être se doute-t-il de quelque chose. Ils savent peut-être que mon mal-être ne vient pas de la guerre et des morts comme je le prétends depuis que je vais voir ce psychomage. __

D'ici qu'à l'infinie je vous redirez merci

Pour m'avoir appris à voir au-delà des apparences, pour cet amour insensé que je vous porte malgré nos différences et la distance. Et pourtant, cela fut dur surtout quand tout vous désignez comme le meilleur mangemort de Voldemort, après la fin du Directeur.

_C'est ici cette nuit, d'ici que je vous écris._

Pourquoi j'ai sauté le pas ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Car aujourd'hui j'ai appris une nouvelle insensé, j'attends un enfant de Ron. C'est pour cela que je ne dois pas vivre dans le passé, et vous écrire, comme la dit ma psychomage va permettre de vous oublier. Et pourtant...


End file.
